I Just Remembered
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: I don't know where I am. I don't even know WHO I am. All I can remember is a boy asking me if I was alright... taking me home... and tending to my injuries. MERTHUR! Rating subject to change as well... depends where I go with it... but most of my work becomes M eventually.. (semi slow build up in case you don't like that)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"H-Hey! Are you alright?"

I don't know where I am.

"Sir? Your head! You're bleeding!"

I don't know who I am.

"Listen... I live just up that hill, let me take you there. Get you some help."

All I can really remember is... meeting him.

"My name's Merlin."

"I-"

"No, that's okay. Don't speak for now. You look pretty bad..."

I let him slip his arm underneath mine, supporting me up by the shoulder. I thought I could walk fine, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. My head ached, and my throat starting burning before we reached the small town. I couldn't remember anything when they started questioning me. I was lucky he found me.

Apparently I have a concussion of sorts, I remember things like how to read, I can speak as well... but I don't know who I am. I honestly can't recall anything before waking up in the forest, a sword on my hip and a gnash on my head.


	2. Made up Words

Arthur grumbled as he woke to the stinging sensation against his forehead. There was a boy hovering over him, gently pressing a damp cloth against his wound.

"Ah!" he cringed.

"Oh, sorry, are you awake then?"

"Mm.. yes." he mumbled, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light shining in over the stranger's face.

He was pale, thin, and young. His eyes were overflowing with concern, which made him kind. Arthur concentrated on the feel of the boy's hand as he reached up to take his temperature. They were rough hands, meaning the boy had to be a hard worker.

"My name's Merlin." he smiled, standing slowly before brushing the dust off of his pants, "What's yours?"

"Ar.." Arthur frowned, "I..I can't remember..."

"Well.. 'Ar' is a start." he smiled, bending beside the bed and pulling up a bucket of dirtied water. "Arwin? Archer?"

Arthur shook his head, "No... It's more... I can't put it into words."

"Plain?"

"Prestigious."

Merlin let out a short laugh, "Well you're certainly humble." He donned a cheeky grin, "What about Aragon then? or Aramis?"

"No.. No.."

He gave Arthur a quick look up and down, "You're not French are you? Maybe your name is Aramith?"

"It's still wrong..."

The boy grinned, "Don't let it get you down. You have a bad head wound. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a concussion." He pulled the stool closer to the bed, propping his elbows onto the mattress as he continued, "How much do you remember?"

"... You."

Merlin smiled widely, "If you say things like that, people will get the wrong idea."

Arthur blushed, not really understanding why, "You sure love to smile."

The boy sat up straight once more, "If you smile, others will smile in reply. It's fact."

"You're probably contagious then."

"Could be."

Arthur watched silently as he stood again, bringing over a small roll of bandages before gesturing for Arthur to lift his head from the pillow. With careful precision, the boy gently peeled the small patch of cloth he'd placed over the wound previous. He stared at it for a moment before laying another small strip over it, then rolling the bandages around Arthur's head cautiously.

"Tell me if it hurts, but I'll try me best to be gentle."

"... You're very good at this.." Arthur complimented, staring at the boy's face as he tended to him.

Merlin smiled, "I want to be a doctor. I like helping people, and medicine has always been a fascination of mine."

Arthur looked around the place while Merlin finished. There was little furniture apart from the bed and a small table with a few stools, dirty cobblestone walls, and a flimsy looking roof. The floor was even worse then the walls, but he could clearly see the stick marks in the dust where they'd tried to sweep the floor.

"Where are we?"

"My home.. My mother's out collecting herbs for me at the moment, but when she comes back you can meet her."

"I mean more along the lines of.. _where_ we are?"

"Ah, right." he smiled, tying off the last bit of bandage before pulling away, "This is Ealdor, within Essetir, small village, but homelike."

"Homelike?"

"Sorry, I'm in the habit of making my own words often, it means its comfortable, and feels like home."

Arthur smirked, "And what, per-se does home feel like?"

"Cabbage head!"

"Cabbage head?!" he laughed, "Merlin, you are without a doubt the strangest person I've ever met."

"And proud of it!" he grinned in reply.

Arthur slowly laid himself back down, "Thank you by the way, for saving me."

"Well, we don't know if I was saving you. You can't remember anything."

"No." Arthur corrected, letting his eyes shut slowly, "I'm sure of it. I know you did."

Merlin stared at Arthur for a minute, before letting out a soft smile, "Glad to hear it."


	3. Rough Tag

Arthur recovered quickly with Merlin's help, and spent his first few healthy days exploring the small village and meeting the people who inhabited it. The people ranged from the kind, such as Merlin's mother Hunith, to people like Will, Merlin's cheeky childhood friend, whom he'd had the misfortune to meet first.

"Hey! You're the brain dead guy?" He smiled, greeting Merlin and Arthur merrily.

"Shut up Will." Merlin ordered, punching him in the arm.

Arthur smiled, "Hello," He graciously extended an arm, his smile never wavering, "You must be the annoying friend."

Merlin couldn't help but let out a loud laugh when Will's face turned sour, "Shut up Merlin! I'm not _that_ terrible!"

Will took Arthur's hand wearily before shaking. He rounded his eyes back to Merlin before grinning devilishly, "He's even more attractive then you described!"

Merlin gushed, smacking Will's arm roughly before turning to Arthur, "I'm sorry about him... He's just a prat who likes to mock me."

"I'm attractive am I?"

Merlin stuck his tongue out, "You're a prat too, don't get too high and mighty."

Arthur smiled. This was a merry atmosphere to be apart of. It felt comfortable to him, maybe even a little safe. "So, I was told I'd have the pleasure of meeting your mother?"

"You really are a high and mighty prat aren't you?"

Grinning, Arthur clasped his hands behind his back, leaning forward only slightly, "Now, what ever could have given you that impression?"

Merlin smiled, "Let's go find my mother."

* * *

"Merlin! I thought you'd be showing our guest around town by now." Hunith greeted, smiling almost as wide as Merlin did. Maybe it was a family trait.

"This is Ar."

"Ar?" she asked, "That's a rather peculiar name."

"It's not my name." Arthur offered, nodding his head slightly is respect, "I can't remember it."

"Ar is all we have to go on." Merlin shrugged, "It will work for the time being. Besides," he grinned, shoving Arthur's- Ar's arm lightly, "I think it suits the prat."

"Merlin.." Hunith frowned.

Arthur chuckled, pushing Merlin in return.

"Oh, this means war!" Merlin exclaimed, before pushing hard at Ar's arm, darting from the scene before he had the chance to be chased after.

"Big mistake!"

Hunith giggled to herself as the two boys ran off after one another, shoving each other whenever they got the chance, like a rough game of tag. She bent back down to her crops, a wide grin spread across her face.

This stranger would be good for Merlin.


End file.
